Akatsukittens
by ActivistSpider
Summary: Real world X Naruto crossover So a hyperactive friend finds a box of kittens... deciding to keep them all is great! But them turning out to be S-class criminals that are known to kill... well not so great, having to take care of them all? Well ain't that just fun. Disclaimer! Me no own Naruto but I own my Ocs Sorry horrible with summaries pairings soon


3rd. pov _  
Meet Tomomi Amaya, age 15. She is the quiet artist that no one ever notices in class. Being the last day of school till summer seems fun but unlike her classmates she's a bit young. It's the end of 11th grade. She's the quiet genius that is a few years ahead of other's her age. She has black hair that stops about her chin and her bangs are abit longer then her other hair. She has darkish blue eyes that seem to change color from lighter to darker once in a while. She may be 15 but she looks 13 or 14. Her family has been dead since she was 7 and because foster families and group homes didn't work she was originally placed into a boot camp for disobedient children and had lived there for a few years. When she was 13 she was allowed to move back into her family's house by herself and receives welfare checks but also has a job as an artist in animation helping bringing a few more popular shows to life. Of course she doesn't make the animations she just makes the sloppy versions of the characters and then they get refined and the animations are usually for fan sites but she get's paid so she doesn't care much. She doesn't talk much and for some reason she dislikes people touching her or physical contact of any kind. If she didn't have a group of friends that were use to her or how she acts no one would bother with her. The last bell finally rung and she waited for the stampede to leave before getting up and packing her stuff. She took out some pokey and started munching on it. She was wearing a smoky grey hoody with a dull green scarf. She was wearing leggings with an equally grey skirt that went a few inches above her legs."Tomo! come on everyone's waiting for you!" Yelled a brown haired name is Anzu Kaede, her hair is to her shoulders and has brown eyes. She is the 'leader' of the group and is 17. Tomomi looked up with that emotionless face and quickly picked her stuff up leaving the room and out into the hall where Anzu and four other girls were waiting. As soon as Tomomi left the room the most hyper of the group jumped and wrapped an arm around her shoulder saying "Can't wait for our anual Anime Marothon!" She said louly while jumping. Tomomi stiffed up and shrugged the arm off her while frowning alittle. "Aki! You know she dislikes people touching her!" Anzu said. The hyper one is Akiha Rei, age 16 but looks 14. She has ash blond hair going past her shoulder blades and green eyes that compliment her complextion. She is a die hard Naruto fan and loves Deidara from the Akatsuki.A blue haired black-eyed girl then fangirl squealed and said" Can't wait! We gonna watch Shippuden?" Her name? Asuka Kasumi and was a fangirl of Kisame and has a strange love of swords she's 16 years old. Kiyomi Ryuu was the protector of the group so to say. She lightly tapped both Aki and Asuka on the back of the head saying"Stop sqealing your annoying everyone!" She has ginger hair with red highlights that go to her back. She has brown eyes and is age 16 but looks like 17. The last of the group was the big sister of everyone there. She always comforts everyone and is kind of shy. Her name is Mieko Saki and has dark brown hair with green eyes. She was slightly giggling at everyone's antics. Anzu sighed and said" Ok then now everyone meet's at Tomomi's house at six! We'll start the marothon with Bleach k?" Everyone nodded and left to go to their own home.

With Tomomi _  
Tomomi was walking down the street of one of the more wooded areas in the town. She silently went up to one of the two story houses and opened the door with a key. The house was a good sized one that her family loved in. She never touched her parents room or her bothers' room. She went into the kitchen and took out her tea from the fridge. Her house had a dining room that morfed with the kitchen. She also had a living room that connects to her studio that she works in and her basement. Their is three bedrooms with one master bedroom. One of the three bedrooms were a guest's room with two sets of bunk beds, the other two were her room and an empty bedroom that had boxes of her brother's and sister's stuff in it. Her room has a queen sized bed with a dark confoner,with dark blue walls, it had a desk that had her laptop on it with her ipod charging. She had a rainbow bean bag chair in her corner, and her artwork hung up with posters of anime, with a closet and dresser off to the side. The other room was a green room with a bunkbed that had sheets on it with blankets folded neatly. Tomo went into the livingroom and sipped her tea sitting her backpack on the floor next to the couch. Her old family's computer was on the side on the desk everyone use to use. She sighed and turned on the news...

*Time Skip to when everyone started coming over*  
3rd pov Tomo's house _  
Everyone but Akiha was over at Tomomi's house and Mieko were lounging on the was cooking popcorn and Kiyomi was on the computer looking at youtube. Tomo was sulking around since everyone always makes these get together at her house. It was relatively peaceful until AKi kicked, yes kick, open the door and come in with a box in her hands. "Guess what I found!" She then dropped the box on the ground with a heavy thud. Tomo looked in the box and saw ten kittens. A blond kitten with blue eyes,a red one with brownish eyes, a black one with red eyes,a silver one with lavender eyes, one that looked like it had stitches, a black and white one with yellow eye, a blue one that looked like it had gills, a black one with an orange face, a purple one with lavender eyes with a white spot near it's ear, and an orange one with black spots. They all looked up at the girls surrounding them...

3rd pov with kittens _  
A girl was now carrying them to god knows where... "The Hell! Put us down bitch!" Yelled Hidan but of course it was only a meow to the girl. Pein was currently trying to figure out what to do now. The last thing that happened was Tobi opening a scroll that was just recovered from a mission. Tobi was currently being held down by Deidara."Sempia! Tobi sorryy!" The box was small but big enough for them all.  
"So now we are kittens and we are god knows where..." Itachi mumbled to himself. A crash was heard and the girl that found them yelled "Guess what I found!"They then felt the box hit the ground and a girl opened the box while more surrounded it. The girl that opened it had a wierd emotionless face, like someone that had seen to much for their age, she looked about 14 years old.  
The other girls started to squeal about the cuteness. The blond then picked up Deidara and crush him in a hug "Isn't she a cute one?" The girl asked. A brown haired girl with brown eyes picked up Sasori and looked him in the eyes. A blue haired girl picked up Kisame and say" This one looks like a fish or shark!" A dark brown haired girl picked up Tobi saying" This one looks like a pumpkin..." A ginger had picked up Kakuzu and hug him in a soft mannor. Deidara was yelling"Need Air!" Sasori then said" Then claw her brat." The only girl that didn't pick any of them up was looking at them with a certain gaze that said she was thinking. Diedara then clawed the arm of the girl but still it didn't get her to stop hugging him to death. The black haired girl sighed and smacked the back of the blond's head. Diedara sighed in relief. "What was that for! Get your own kitten Tomo!" The blond yelled. The black haired girl sighed and took out a box that had sticks of chocolate and proceded to place it in her mouth."Poor things, who would dye their hair to look like this?" The one holding Tobi said with concern and worry looking at Tobi. The black haired girl named Tomo reached in the box but didn't pick any of the rest up. She held her hand there waiting. Konan guessing what she was waiting for stepped forward and sniffed her hand. The girl hesitantly petted Konan on the head but then brushed down her back lifting some of the fur to see the skin. The look on her face changed and it looked like she was contemplating something. "Tomo what are you thinking about, I know that look is when your suspicious of something." Said the brown haired brown eyed girl. The girl Tomo said almost in a whisper like she barely talked"They arn't dyed that's their natural color, it's down to the roots." Each of the girls then looked at the kittens and then back to Tomo.  
they shrugged and said" Might be permanent dye" Tomo then reached back in and hesitantly took out Konan gently sitting her in her lap scratching behind her ear earning Konan to pur unwillingly. The girl that seemed to have an authoritive air to her said" Ok put em back in the box we have the movie set up we can deal with them later. Tomomi could you please put them in your room and get some water for them." The girls did as told and the girl Tomomi was now carrying them into her room sitting them down and placing a bowl of water in the box, closing the lid, and leaving the room.  
Once she left Pein spoke up" It seems that scroll sent us to another place in kitten forms, listen up the plan is to find out where we are, and to not allow our hosts to know our true nature." Konan then spoke up saying" The black haired girl, the youngest of them seems to be the most observation out of them all. We should watch her carefully." They all nodded.


End file.
